handphone!
by Emiliy Carter
Summary: For BTContest! mohon dinilai yaa/Sakura bersikeras melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan hanphone dari sang suami! Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura ya!/Hn, aku tau kau pasti lupa untuk hari ini... Berterimakasihlah kepadaku Sakura.../"Arigato, Sasuke! hiks, aku mencintaimu "/'Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu Sakura...'/ SasuSaku! NaruHina! Mohon rnr !


"_Handphone_ baru?"

"Lihat_ Blackberry_-ku yang baru! Canggih kan?"

"Bisa internetan?"

"Bisa Sakura!"

"Aku jadi iri!"

"Hei! Pinta saja Sasuke untuk membelikanmu ini!"

**Naruto** **©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Handphone! © Emiliy Carter**

**Warning : OOC , GAJE, etc, bikin mata rusak! Dan diksi yang tidak memuaskan!**

**For BTContest, ini masuk nilai _senpai_ :)**

**Mohon dinilai ya :')**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**Plagiat? This my idea!**

* * *

"_Handphone_?" Seorang pria muda bermata o_nyx_ dan memiliki rambut mencuat keatas itu mengernyit heran, atas permintaan sang istri yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya setelah pulang menjalankan salah satu misinya menjadi ketua ANBU.

"Ayolah! Sasuke_-kun_, kumohon belikan aku _handphone_ baru. Yang bermodel anak ABG zaman sekarang, yang namanya _Blackberry_!" Sang istri tetap kukuh pada rajukannya sambil bergalut mesra kepada pria muda itu. Walaupun dirinya tahu, bahwa pria muda itu sangat lelah karena menjalankan misinya untuk desa mereka.

"Hn" Gumaman pria muda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke_-kun_' itu tidak membuat sang istri jenuh untuk merayunya. "Sakura, siapkan makanan malam untukku. Aku lelah hari ini." Perintah Sasuke membuat sang istri menciut untuk merayunya lagi. Dengan menggerutu wanita itu lalu melakukan tugasnya untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk suaminya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sang istri yang masih seperti anak kecil.

Selesai dengan tugasnya didapur, wanita berambut merahmuda cerah dan memiliki mata berwarna _emerald_ cerah itu berniat memanggil Sasuke untuk segera melakukan ritualnya jika Sasuke dan dirinya lapar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, makanannya sudah siap!"

Karena tidak kunjung datang, wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya keatas tangga untuk menuju kamarnya dan kamar dirinya juga.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Kreet...

"Haah~ Sasuke_-kun_, katanya lapar! Ayo, cepat makan. Nanti makanannya menjadi dingin" Wanita itu menghela nafas lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke pelan dan lembut untuk membuatnya bangun dari rebahannya.

"Enghh, Sakura 5 menit lagi! Aku masih lelah" Gumaman Sasuke, membuat Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura mendesah pasrah dan ikut bergabung merebahkan diri disamping Sasuke.

"Sasu~"

"Hn"

"Ayolah~ Belikan aku Handphone itu~"

"Apa?" Kedua mata sang _onyx_ memperlihatkan dirinya dan memandang lurus kepada _emerald_ cerah yang mempesona. Sasuke menautkan alisnya, pertanda dirinya tidak mengerti topik yang Sakura bicarakan—sejak kapan dia pikun?

"_Blackberry_!" Sakura memeluk mesra lengan Sasuke—pertanda dia merajuk— tidak lupa dengan jurus andalannya—_Puppy eyes._

"Hn"

"Hanya itu? Sasu~"

"Hn" Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang menggerutu sebal atas sikap cueknya. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis—lagi—karena tingkah laku Sakura seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk dibelikan sebuah permen.

* * *

"Jadi?" Seorang wanita muda sedang menautkan alisnya penasaran, atas tingkah sahabat kecilnya yang berprofesi menjadi kepala pemimpin di Konoha _Hospital_—dirinya sendiri menjadi suster kepala, sedangkan sahabat kecilnya menggantikan guru mereka menjadi pemimpin dirumahsakit tersebut— wanita muda itu berambut pirang, dan memiliki mata berwarna _aquamarine._

"Gagal! Rayuanku tidak mempan buat dia!" Gerutu sebal sang sahabat membuat Ino—wanita muda tadi—menghela nafas sejenak.

"Sulit sekali membuat pangeran es itu mencair!" Kini gantian Ino menggerutu dan mencibir suami sahabat kecilnya itu. "Tidak peka sekali!"

"Haaah~ Aku ingin sekali mempunyai _handphone _sepertimu~" Sahabat kecilnya—memiliki rambut berwarna merahmuda yang cerah, dan mata _emerald_ yang mempesona—memandang_ handphone_ milik Ino dengan penuh minat.

"Kau! Jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk mencurinya, Sakura!" Dengan segera Ino membawa _handphone_ milikinya yang bermerk anak ABG zaman sekarang dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak usah pakai acara peluk-peluk segala kali! Aku hanya membayangkan_ handphone_ itu menjadi milikku!" Bantahan kesal sang sahabat membuat sedikit keraguan Ino sirna. Tapi, setelah mendengar kata 'milikku' membuat mereka dalam perdebatan panjang.

Perdebatan panjang pun terjadi antara Uchiha dan Shimura—Sakura dan Ino.

* * *

"Jadi, bagamana janin dalam kandunganmu Hinata-_chan?_" Seorang pria muda dengan rambut pirangnya dan senyuman rubahnya, membelai perut sang istri dengan lembut. Seakan meresapi adanya seorang bayi didalam rahim istri tercintanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Naruto_-kun_." Istri tercintanya ikut membelai perut ratanya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar menantikan kehadirannya." Naruto—pria muda tadi—mengecup penuh cinta kening sang istri. Sang istri hanya tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan sang suami.

"Anu, jika nanti aku ngidam. Maafkan aku, jika meminta hal yang merepotkan!" Sang istri memandang Naruto dengan rona menjalar dipipinya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan melihat sang istri tersipu malu.

"Bukankah hal yang wajar hinata? Seorang istri hamil, iya atau tidak, pasti akan ada acara yang bernama ngidam. Walaupun hal yang aneh-aneh, asal kau tersenyum dan merawatnya dengan baik. Aku rela, Hinata!" Naruto mendekap erat Hinata—sang istri, yang berambut indigo dan memiliki iris mata yang anggun yaitu berwarna _lavender_—dari belakang, sedikit mengurangi dekapannya agar sang janin tetap aman.

Mereka berdua masih nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu, didalam sebuah ruang hokage. Naruto berhasil meraih cita-citanya, menjadi seorang hokage muda memang bukanlah mudah. Tapi, berkat bantuan teman-temannya dan Hinata—tentunya—dia bisa meraihnya dengan mudah. Walau, ada kendala sedikit yang mengharuskan dirinya meyakinkan petinggi-petinggi di _Konohagakure_ untuk menjadikannya hokage.

Mereka berdua lagi-lagi masih nyaman dengan suasana seperti itu, dengan semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut mereka. Naruto duduk dikursi hokage sambil memangku Hinata dalam dekapan hangatnya, menghadap keluar arah jendela besar. Enggan melirik pintu dibelakangnya.

Pirang dan Indigo. _Sapphire_ dan _lavender_. Ceria dan pemalu. Pasangan yang cocok bukan?

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk, _Teme!_" Naruto dengan enggan hati melepaskan pelukannya. Dan ikut berdiri disamping hinata, tidak lupa dengan memposisikan kembali arah kursi hokage tersebut.

"Hn, aku masuk _Dobe._"

Jika ada yang bertanya, mengapa Naruto tahu dibalik pintu itu adalah Sasuke? Karena hanya Sasuke yang masih mempunyai aura Uchiha dikonoha. Dan juga, karena Naruto hafal betul aura Sasuke seperti bagaimana.

"Naruto_-kun,_ aku mau mengunjungi Sakura_-chan_ dan Ino_-chan_ dulu ya. _Jaa~_!" Hinata langsung pamit saat melihat Sasuke, dan mengecup pipi Naruto singkat. Dan tidak lupa berpamitan dengan Sasuke didepannya.

"Hati-hati Hinata_-chan!_" Teriak Naruto khawatir, Sasuke yang ada didepannya hanya mendengus melihat Naruto yang terlalu berlebihan. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mencibir Sasuke yang belum mendapatkan kabar tentang kehamilan Sakura.

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah _Dobe_"

"Haah~ Aku sedang asik-asikan memeluk Hinata, kau malah datang!" Gerutu Naruto. "Seingatku, aku belum memberimu misi untuk minggu ini, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, _Teme_?"

* * *

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Perdebatan panjang antara pirang dan merahmuda belum juga usai, mereka sedang memikirkan trik untuk melumpuhkan ego sang Uchiha bungsu. Hingga terdengar ketukan pintu membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu.

"Masuk!"

"_Konnichiwa,_ Sakura_-chan_, Ino_-chan_!" Suara lembut Hinata menguasai pendengaran Sakura dan Ino.

"_Konnichiwa_, Hinata_-chan_!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini, Hinata_-chan_?" Ino memandang Hinata dengan raut muka heran yang ketara.

"Aku tadi bertanya kepada suster-suster disini." Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman yang manis dan anggun. "Apa yang sedang kalian debatkan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu Hinata_-chan_? Kami memang sedikit berdebat tentang sesuatu hal."

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian" Hinata tersenyum bersalah kepada sahabatnya, dan duduk disamping Ino.

"Tentang _handphone_ Hinata, apa kau mempunyai _Blackberry_ sepertiku?" Ino memperlihatkan _handphone_ baru miliknya kepada Hinata, yang membuat Sakura menggerutu dan dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Ino.

"_Blackberry_? Aku hanya punya yang ini." Lalu Hinata memperlihatkan handphone-nya kepada Ino dan Sakura.

"_Iphone_?" Pekik Ino tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, dan melihat _handphone_ berwarna lavender Hinata dengan teliti.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah, Ino?" Sakura mengernyit heran, melihat Ino yang memandang telepon seluler Hinata dengan tatapan mata memuja.

"Ini sangat mahal Sakura! Aku sudah menduganya dari awal, tapi tidak kusangka ternyata Naruto akan membelinya." Mendengar penuturan Ino membuat Sakura semakin manyun, sedangkan Hinata semakin tersipu malu.

"_A-arigato_ Ino_-chan!_"

"Ahh, Memang iya kok!"

Melihat Ino yang tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan kelebihan Iphone milik Hinata dengan dibandingkan punya dirinya sendiri, membuat Sakura semakin jenuh. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sendiri didalam ruangan ini yang tidak mengerti sama sekali! Punya aja belum! Buat apa dipahami!

* * *

Ceklekk...

"_Tadaimaaa_!" Sasuke Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediamanan dirinya dan Sakura. Mendengar tidak ada yang merespon, lantas Sasuke melihat jam dinding diruang tamu kediamanannya.

'Masih jam delapan, kemana dia?'

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Ceklek...

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, dan melihat Sakura tidak seperti biasanya.

'Tidur jam segini?'

"Heii, Sakura!"

"Hmmm, Sasu~" Dengan mengeliat kecil sambil mengosok-gosokan kedua matanya, Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura singkat, dan menarik tangannya paksa. Membuat Sakura yang masih mengantuk berjalan terkantuk-kantuk. "Tunggu, Sasu~ aku masih ngantuk~ makan malam tinggal kau hangatkan saja~"

"Aku memang ingin makan, tapi denganmu lebih tepatnya."

"Tapi, aku masih ngantuk~"

"Hn."

"Dasar pemaksa~"

Setelah sampai didapur, Sakura langsung duduk dengan lemas—pertanda dirinya masih ngantuk.

"Hoaaam~ kau tidak mandi dulu Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Sebelum kau pulang, aku sudah pulang."

"Memangnya, kau habis kemana?"

"Ketempat _dobe._"

"Kau ada misi lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berbincang dengannya."

'Sejak kapan Sasuke suka berbincang?'

Hidangan makan malam akhirnya tersaji semua, dengan perut keroncongan mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dalam diam. Sepintas Sakura ingat pembicaraan Ino, saat membicarakan meluluhkan ego sang Uchiha bungsu itu—Suaminya lebih tepatnya.

_Flashback: On_

"Hmmm, Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkannya bento? Yang beraneka ragam tomat semua, dia menyukai tomat bukan?" Ino menyusulkan, sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'Bagaimana?'

"Haaah~ Setiap hari aku membuatnya Ino. Bahkan, saat aku lupa membuatnya. Dia malah seenaknya menyuruhku membuatnya. Pemaksa bukan?" Mendengar hal itu, membuat Ino berfikir dua kali lipat dari yang tadi. Sedangkan Sakura? Mengeluh dua kali lipat dengan umpatan-umpatan keinginannya memiliki _Blackberry_.

"Kau merayunya saja lagi?"

"Heeii, suamiku itu tidak akan mempan dengan rayuanku. Dia malah semakin mengabaikanku nanti, karena sifatku yang seperti anak kecil tidak berubah. Dan parahnya dia malah enggan untuk mempunyai Uchiha kecil! Lebih baik tidak mempunyainya, daripada aku dibenci dirinya!"

"Berlebihan sekali, kau Sakura! Mana mungkin dia menceraimu hanya karena kau bersifat manja kepadanya. Lagipula umurmu baru delapan belas tahun! Jadi, wajar kalau dirimu masih bersikap manja! Walaupun aku sering manja kepada Sai, Sai memaklumkannya kok! Dan menunggu dengan setia sifat manjaku keluar! Berganti dengan sifat dewasa!" Mendengar penuturan Ino, membuat dia mendelik. Tapi, tidak jadi karena ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang miliknya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk!"

"_Konnichiwa,_ Sakura_-chan_, Ino_-chan_!" Suara lembut Hinata menguasai pendengaran Sakura dan Ino.

"_Konnichiwa_, Hinata_-chan_!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini, Hinata_-chan_?" Ino memandang Hinata dengan raut muka heran yang ketara.

"Aku tadi bertanya kepada suster-suster disini." Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman yang manis dan anggun. "Apa yang sedang kalian debatkan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu Hinata_-chan_? Kami memang sedikit berdebat tentang sesuatu hal."

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian" Hinata tersenyum bersalah kepada sahabatnya, dan duduk disamping Ino.

"Tentang _handphone_ Hinata, apa kau mempunyai _Blackberry_ sepertiku?" Ino memperlihatkan _handphone_ baru miliknya kepada Hinata, yang membuat Sakura menggerutu dan dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Ino.

"_Blackberry_? Aku hanya punya yang ini." Lalu Hinata memperlihatkan handphone-nya kepada Ino dan Sakura.

"_Iphone_?" Pekik Ino tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, dan melihat _handphone_ berwarna lavender Hinata dengan teliti.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah, Ino?" Sakura mengernyit heran, melihat Ino yang memandang telepon seluler Hinata dengan tatapan mata memuja.

"Ini sangat mahal Sakura! Aku sudah menduganya dari awal, tapi tidak kusangka ternyata Naruto akan membelinya." Mendengar penuturan Ino membuat Sakura semakin manyun, sedangkan Hinata semakin tersipu malu.

"_A-arigato_ Ino_-chan!_"

"Ahh, Memang iya kok!"

Melihat Ino yang tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan kelebihan Iphone milik Hinata dengan dibandingkan punya dirinya sendiri, membuat Sakura semakin jenuh. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sendiri didalam ruangan ini yang tidak mengerti sama sekali! Punya aja belum! Buat apa dipahami!

"Ah! aku harus periksa kandunganku dan setelah itu aku akan berbelanja untuk membeli kebutuhan pokok sebentar. Apakah kalian mau menitipkan sesuatu yang mau kalian beli, kepadaku?" Hinata berdiri dengan anggunnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Sejenak dia memandang sahabatnya, untuk menunggu respon atas kepergiannya.

"Ahh, Tidak usah Hinata, dan Sakura! Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak waktu disini. Aku mau memeriksa anak buahku, dan...—" Penuturan terakhirnya dia gunakan untuk membisikkan kata untuk Sakura, setelah usai Sakura memandang tidak percaya. Sedangkan Ino, mengedipkan matanya dan menepuk bahu Sakura pelan—memberi semangat.

Hinata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan raut penasarannya terpancar jelas diwajahnya yang ayu. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ahh, Tidak apa-apa Hinata, berapa usia kandunganmu? Sepertinya Naruto merawat dirimu dan janinmu dengan baik." Mendengar Sakura berucap seperti itu, sontak Hinata memerah dengan cepat menjawab bahwa usianya baru dua bulan. Membuat Ino dan Sakura tertawa kecil, membuat Hinata semakin memerah diwajah ayunya.

"Kalau begitu, pikirkan baik-baik ya Sakura! Ayo, Hinata!" Sakura hanya memandang nanar melihat Ino dan Hinata sudah menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

_Flashback: off_

Sakura yang mengingat bisikkan Ino menjadi murung, hatinya penuh kegundahan. Dirinya menimang-nimang keberhasilan rencana yang dirancang Ino untuknya.

'Apakah bisa?' batinnya gundah.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura daritadi melamun tidak jelas hanya memandangnya bingung, walaupun tertutupi dengan sifatnya yang datar dan cuek. Dengan menghela nafas, Sakura akan mencoba melancarkan aksinya.

'Untuk sebuah _Blackberry_! Apa sih yang enggak!' Batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku sudah selesai." Sakura berdiri dan mengambil piring bekas miliknya, untuk berniat mencuci piringnya. Tapi, ditahan tangan Sasuke yang mencegah untuk mencuci piringnya. Dan menaruh kembali piring Sakura.

"Makan!"

"Aku sudah kenyang Sasuke_-kun_"

"Lihat piringmu!" Tegas Sasuke. Sakura dengan segera melihat piringnya sendiri, dan mengangguk paham kenapa Sasuke dengan tegas menyuruhnya makan. Lihatlah! Punya milik Sakura masih terdapat banyak sisa makanan. Tidak ada setengah dari dia makan sendiri, pertanda dia baru makan seperapat dari sekian banyak lauk yang tersajikan dipiring miliknya sendiri. "Cepat makan, dan jangan membantahku!"

"A-aku sudah makan, dengan Ino dan Hinata tadi, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke mendelik tajam atas kebohongan yang terpancar dalam iris mata Sakura, Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menatapnya tajam malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Didalam hati Sakura mengumpat kebingungan atas kondisinya seperti ini.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu lagi Sakura?"

"A-aku hanya sudah kenyang Sasuke_-kun_! Terserah, kalau kau tidak percaya!" Sakura tidak sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja membentak Sasuke, suaminya sendiri. Sekilas dia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya lebih tajam, dan iris matanya terlihat tidak suka mendengar bentakkan sang istri. Setelah sadar Sakura baru saja membentak Sasuke seperti itu, Sakura dengan cepat kabur memasuki kamar miliknya dan Sasuke.

Blaam!

Sasuke mendesah pasrah, melihat kelakuan istrinya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh. Setelah menaruh piring miliknya dan piring Sakura, dan juga piring sisa-sisa makanan lainnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan pribadi miliknya sendiri, mencari-cari barang yang dia cari. Setelah dia menemukannya, dia tersenyum tipis melihat benda itu berada ditangannya. Dia melewati rak-rak yang penuh buku, dan berjalan menuju meja biasa dia lakukan untuk mengisi laporan desanya dan juga desa-desa lainnya.

Dirinya mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi yang tidak jauh dari meja itu, dan melakukan hal tidak berarti untuk desanya. Tapi, sangat berarti untuk hidupnya dan Sakura—pastinya.

* * *

Sakura merenung, merenung atas nasibnya. Nasibnya, berada ditangan sang Uchiha bungsu.

'Mati aku! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa juga sih, aku ngikutin si Ino! Sasuke belum dateng juga lagi! Jangan-jangan dia mau mengambil surat cerai dulu, baru akan membunuhku? Aaaa~ Aku pusing mikirinnya! Kenapa juga, aku harus membentaknya! Huhuhu dia akan membunuhku!'

Sakura berkali-kali meremas rambut indahnya dengan mengumpat-ngumpat kecil atas kebodohan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dirinya baru pertama kali melihat raut ketidaksukaan Sasuke yang sangat terpancar jelas dimemori barunya.

Sasuke adalah orang yang memiliki sifat yang dingin, dan orang yang peka. Tapi jika bersamanya, Sasuke berubah. Sasuke bisa menjadi lebih hangat dan tidak peka terhadap dirinya. Ataukah Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak peka? Padahal dia tahu kemauan sang istri, tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu saja? Hanya Sasuke yang tahu dan _kami-sama_.

Sakura yang sedang dilanda cemas dengan sang bungsu Uchiha, akhirnya tertidur lelap dengan raut cemas masih terpancar diwajah manisnya.

* * *

Terbangun, Sakura terbangun dalam tidur lelapnya. Sakura langsung mengingat memori-memori kejadian kemaren. Bukan, bukan tentang tadi malam. Bukan tentang Sakura yang pertama kalinya membentak suaminya, dia menggeleng kepalanya frustasi karena mengingatnya kembali. Dia ingat, bahwa hari ini jam delapan ada operasi. Matanya melirik jam weker disamping tempat tidurnya. Sakura membulatkan matanya, melihat jam tersebut. Jam weker mungil itu menunjukkan pukul delapan! Dengan panik Sakura mengambil Handuk dilemari pakaiannya. Saking paniknya, baju-baju dirinya dan Sasuke berantakan sekali. Masih dengan raut paniknya yang terpancar dari muka ayunya Sakura mencari-cari handuknya berada.

Brakk...

Jatuh, dia merasa ada benda yang terjatuh. Dengan segera Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bawah, dan mengambilnya. Disekeliling benda itu berwarna merah, diberi hias pita diatasnya.

'Kado? Apa isinya ya? Tapi, punya siapa? Sasuke? Ingin dibuka, tapi kalau punya Sasu takut dia makin marah. Penasaraaan~' Penasaran, itulah yang ada dibenak Sakura. Dia semakin penasaran dengan isi kado tersebut. Dia taruh lagi ketempat asalnya, dan memandangnya dengan penuh minat. Dikala penasarannya semakin membuncah, dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mencari handuknya lagi. Mungkin susah menemukkan handuknya lagi pikirnya.

Ternyata dugaannya salah, handuk itu entah bagaimana caranya mudah ditemukan. Dia semakin penasaran akan isi kado tersebut. Didalam dirinya menyuruhnya buka, tapi didalam dirinya juga menyuruhnya jangan dibuka. Dia bingung, seharusnya dia bertindak seperti apa. Mengingat tadi malam Sasuke memarahinya, bahkan dia tidak berniat membangunkan dirinya. Segitu marahkah Sasuke, dimata Sakura?

Dia membuka, Sakura akhirnya membukanya daripada dia gagal dalam operasinya hari ini? Mending diomelin daripada bikin nyawa orang melayang kan?

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Kreett…

Mata Sakura membulat, melihat isi dari kado itu. "_Blackberry torch_?" Mata Sakura mengerjab-ngerjab tidak percaya melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas kecil jatuh dari salah satu isi kado tersebut. Dan Sakura membulatkan matanya—lagi, melihat tulisan yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Dia pun memulai membacanya satu-persatu.

_Sakura..._

_Hn, aku tahu kau pasti membuka kado itu..._

_Karena aku tahu sifatmu, lebih dari yang kau tahu..._

Sakura langsung panik membaca surat tersebut. Dirinya dengan segera keluar kekamar, dan lari terbirit-birit ditangga sambil meremas-remas kertas dan tidak lupa dengan isi kadonya tersebut. Dia mendudukkan bokongnya disofa ruang tamu, dan melihat sekeliling ruang tamu itu dengan seksama.

Dia menenangkan pikirannya dan melanjutkan membacanya...

_Kau tidak usah lari seperti itu..._

_Aku tahu kau pasti tetap kekeh untuk lari..._

_Dan tidak lupa melihat sekeliling perkarangan rumah kita..._

_Benar kan? Sakura Haruno—ralat, Sakura uchiha…_

Sempat-sempatnya Sasuke membuat Sakura memerah, tentu saja Sakura blushing. Membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke asli, ditambah dia mengakui dirinya salah satu seorang Uchiha. Segitu berartikah, Dimata nyonya Uchiha bungsu ini?

_Aku tahu kau pasti blushing..._

_Tenangkan pikiranmu dahulu, sebelum kau membaca suratku..._

_Aku tidak suka jika membayangkannya..._

'Membayangkannya?' Dengan segera Sakura menenangkan pikirannya, dan mengalihkan matanya lagi keisi surat.

_Hn, terserah kau sajalah..._

_Jika kau memang belum menenangkan pikiranmu..._

_Hn, kau sudah lihat isi kado tersebut bukan?_

_Aku tahu kau **pasti** sudah melihatnya..._

Sakura mendengus kesal membaca tulisan Sasuke itu, yang sengaja menebalkan tulisannya. Kenapa suaminya tahu sekali? Sifat sang istri ini.

Sakura melirik _Blackberry torch_ yang ada digenggamannya. Dan kembali membaca tulisan tangan sang suami.

_Hn, itu untukmu..._

_Simpan baik-baik, jika hilang aku tidak akan membelikannya lagi..._

_Dan, **Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura-koi...**_

Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat tulisannya Sasuke, '_Otanjoubi Omedetou_? Sekarang? Aku?' Sontak Sakura langsung melihat kalender. Dan membulatkan matanya '28 maret? Sasuke mengingat hari ulangtahunku? Bahkan aku melupakan hari ini!' Sakura membatin sambil menangis bahagia sambil mengenggam secercah kertas, dan tidak mempedulikan _handphone_ barunya itu.

_Hn, aku tau kau pasti lupa tentang hari ini..._

_Berterimakasihlah kepadaku Sakura..._

"Arigato, Sasuke! hiks, aku mencintaimu~" Sakura menangis sekencang-kencang sambil meremas-remas secercah kertas itu. Dia tidak menduga akan seperti ini, dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke lebih mencintai dari yang ia ketahu. Sasuke yang dikenal dingin, bersikap baik kepada seorang wanita? Pasti! Sasuke menggangap Sakura **_special_** bukan?

_Sakura, usap airmata..._

_Bacalah dengan seksama dari isi hatiku..._

_Bahwa aku mencintaimu dari yang kau tahu..._

_Aku cinta kepadamu..._

* * *

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk, _Teme!_" Naruto dengan enggan hati melepaskan pelukannya. Dan ikut berdiri disamping hinata, tidak lupa dengan memposisikan kembali arah kursi hokage tersebut.

"Hn, aku masuk _Dobe._"

Jika ada yang bertanya, mengapa Naruto tahu dibalik pintu itu adalah Sasuke? Karena hanya Sasuke yang masih mempunyai aura Uchiha dikonoha. Dan juga, karena Naruto hafal betul aura Sasuke seperti bagaimana.

"Naruto_-kun,_ aku mau mengunjungi Sakura_-chan_ dan Ino_-chan_ dulu ya. _Jaa~_!" Hinata langsung pamit saat melihat Sasuke, dan mengecup pipi Naruto singkat. Dan tidak lupa berpamitan dengan Sasuke didepannya.

"Hati-hati Hinata_-chan!_" Teriak Naruto khawatir, Sasuke yang ada didepannya hanya mendengus melihat Naruto yang terlalu berlebihan. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mencibir Sasuke yang belum mendapatkan kabar tentang kehamilan Sakura.

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah _Dobe_"

"Haah~ Aku sedang asik-asikan memeluk Hinata, kau malah datang!" Gerutu Naruto. "Seingatku, aku belum memberimu misi untuk minggu ini, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, _Teme_?"

"Tentang 'dia', besok tanggal 28 Maret."

"Ahh, kau berencana sesuatu, tapi bingung mau merencanakan apa ya?" Goda Naruto, dan mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

"Hn, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, _Dobe_?"

"Hmm, sini kubisikkan!" Perintah Naruto, dengan segera Sasuke menuruti manusia berkepala rubah itu. Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar penuturan Naruto, tapi diyakinksn oleh sang rubah. Mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke menurutinya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa _Teme_!"

"Hn, semoga _dobe_!"

**_Owari_**

* * *

Untuk BTContest~ maaf kalo jelek(banget) xP

ini masuk nilai lho panitia, oh ya! nama Facebook saya DiNda Dwi Julia, bukan EmiliyCarter.

So, tolong dinilai ya senpai! Mohon maklum kalo jelek(banget)

Ini editan! hehe x)

Maklum yaa, kalo gajee.. Bingung mau bikin ending kayak dimana adekkk :"(

Adek ga berharap, tapi adek berusaha :")

_See you, reader_! :)


End file.
